The Boy in the Rain
by BlueLightningShinobi
Summary: Chilled rain pattered down the nearly empty streets of Twilight Town. Drops slide down the umbrella of a stationary Zexion. He turned to his left, looking at the boy with his uncovered, piercing, blue eye. He looked too happy to be homeless. "You should come inside". Zemyx oneshot. GuyXGuy if you don't like I feel sorry for you. I mean, don't read.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Hello, I'm Blue...**

**This is the first fanfiction that I have decided to publish. It ended up longer than I was expecting but thats okay. This amazing Zemyx oneshot is open for you to read. Enjoy.**

**-Blue**

**_Watch the Sky_  
**

_The Boy in the Rain_

Chilled rain pattered down the nearly empty streets of Twilight Town. Drops slide down the umbrella of a stationary Zexion. He turned to his left, looking at the boy with his uncovered, piercing, blue eye.

He looked too happy to be homeless.

Zexion noted this, staring at the smiling dirty- blonde boy who kindly regarded him.

"Do you have anyone to take care of you?" Zexion found himself uncharacteristically asking "or are you alone?" The other looked young, not much older than him perhaps.

The homeless boy animated "Nah, I dunno where my parents are, kinda never had anyone like that. Though, I guess you could say that I'm alone… even though I see a lot of people every day". He chuckled a bit at his own joke.

The dirty-blonde haired boy was kind of cute.

Zexion shook himself. He was merely curious because the boy was just outside the doors where he worked. The slate haired by sighed, his breath visible in the cold air. The college student had to get by with something, even if it was from working in a measly coffee shop. It was his only option, despite the fact that he was a genius. Though, he much preferred an occupation with less human interaction. Much like a quiet bookstore in a secluded part of town, old enough for most people to think abandoned. There he could silently read old books that were forgotten without a worry. Well, that was about as much human interaction that was necessary, thank-you.

So why was he talking to this boy he didn't even know?

"Hey, what's your name?" The dripping wet boy asked, cocking his head to the side curiously. Small droplets of water sprinkled off his hair, falling to the pavement to be lost.

"Zexion" The slate-haired boy adjusted the black-gloved hand holding the curved end of the umbrella "and yours?"

"Demyx" he smiled again at the other

Zexion gave a short nod and walked over to the door of the café. He pulled open the entrance, relieved his coworkers gotten there already. It would have been a chore to unlock the door in the rain. He paused, looking over at Demyx again, who was contently smiling up at the sky with his eyes closed. Raindrops fell on his face, streaming down his features and dripping to his already soaked shirt.

Zexion hesitated.

"You should come inside"

"Hmm?" Demyx turned to him, his aqua-green eyes wide. The clueless expression the boy had amused Zexion.

"You are going to freeze to death" the slate-haired boy stated.

"But I like the rain" He almost seemed to complain, as if he was a child not wanting to listen to his mother. Demyx perked up again immediately "It makes me happy".

"I'm sure you treasure your life as well. I suggest you come inside"

Demyx stared at him for a moment, with a questioning expression, before asking "You sure?"

"Yes, quick, before I change my mind" he muttered just loudly enough to be heard over the platter of the falling rain. The slate-haired boy was already fretting about the heat being released from the café.

Demyx grinned at him "Okay, if you think I should" He stood up and walked through the door as Zexion gestured for him to go first with a nod. The soaked boy watched as Zexion closed his umbrella, walking sideways into the café.

Zexion walked around the other stating simply, in a low voice "Stand here for a moment". Demyx watched as the slate-haired boy made his way behind the café counter and into the back room.

It was still early; the shop wouldn't be opened for a while. The usual time was around 8 AM but they come earlier to restock all of the coffee machines, and of course to get their free morning coffee.

The slate haired boy took off his jacket to hang on one of the hooks in the back room. There were six hooks in a row, four of which were actually used. What hung there then consisted of his own 'uniform', the matching uniform for the owner whenever he decided to show up, and two jackets from his coworkers that were already there. However, he didn't need to notice that fact to realize that his coworkers were present.

He stopped his stride to his hook, perceiving his fellow employees. He narrowed his eyes in slight annoyance, it went unnoticed. That, of course, wasn't shocking; considering they were practically trying to bite the others faces off.

Zexion rolled his eyes. He was used to the blonde and redhead doing that by then. The slate-haired boy cleared his throat before speaking "Axel, Roxas, as much as I would _hate_ to break up this tremendous display of affection, I am in need of some assistance"

Both boys jumped at the sound of their names being called, turning to look at the speaker. Axel smirked proudly at Zexion while Roxas blushed, moving from his spot between Axel and the back wall. Blonde hair covered bright blue eyes as Roxas looked at his shoes.

"What'cha need bookworm?" He ruffled his boyfriend's hair to get him out of his 'this is kind of embarrassing' mode. The blonde recovered a moment later, swatting away the redhead's hand.

"Does one of you know if there are towels back here?" Zexion asked, switching the apron on his hook to his jacket.

"Yeah, there should be some, I'll get them" Roxas said making his way to the opposite side of the room were some cabinets were located. Most of them contained cleaning products. The room itself had boxes of coffee beans and coco beans scattered about with dates on them. There was another door at the far end leading to a fridge that kept all the more perishable items.

Zexion threw the loop of the green apron over his head and tied the thin cloth behind him. On the apron there was the name of the coffee shop, _Twilight café, _in golden, cursive letters. It wasn't the most original name but it got to the point.

"So did you spill something?" Axel asked with a yawn.

Zexion shook his head, eyeing his tired coworker. The redhead watched him with half-lidded eyes.

Axel smiled sleepily "How do I look?"

"Exhausted"

Axel chuckled "It's all Roxy's fault, he wanted to scream my name all night long" he managed to raise his eyebrows suggestively.

"And by screaming his name he means me yelling 'Axel, shut the hell up!' 'Axel, go to bed!' 'Axel, quit raging it's just a game you noob!'" Roxas clarified, returning with a couple of towels.

Zexion let a small laugh escape as he took the towels "Thank-you"

"Welcome"

Axel was acting over-dramatic, putting his head against the wall in defeat. Roxas prodded at him "Come on, idiot, let's get some coffee".

The three headed out the door, back behind the counter. The café had the familiar scent of coffee, but not so much that it was overpowering. The walls were a warm red and the floor was composed of dark wood planks. The chairs were comfortable and black, next to tables with hanging lights over them. The whole set up gave the café a homey feel.

Demyx was still by the door, silently waiting, swaying to a beat only in his head.

"We have twenty minutes till we open, correct?" Zexion asked heading over to a smiling Demyx.

Axel checked his watch "Um, yeah". The couple eyed Demyx curiously, noting Zexion's unusual behavior.

Zexion handed the towels to the other, who was still cold from the rain. The homeless boy smiled at him "Thanks, uh, sorry about the floor" he visibly shivered and took that as a sign to start drying himself off.

"It's fine. Give me your jacket" Zexion ordered, his hand outstretched. Demyx did as was told, handing the shorter boy his grey, wet jacket. "Dry yourself"

The dirty blonde haired boy nodded, already doing so. He couldn't do much for his dark, worn jeans, but he got as dry as possible. Zexion went to the back room, passing his coworkers and ignoring their questioning faces. He hung Demyx's jacket on the extra hook available then reappeared a moment later.

Zexion eyed the boy he brought in as he dried himself. Without his jacket Demyx's thinness was more definite. His dark black, long-sleeved shirt made his skin look pale in comparison.

"So like, who is this?" Axel finally spoke his curiosity. Roxas and Zexion were actually surprised how long he held out and stayed quiet (not that it was very long).

"I'm Demyx" The very boy answered happily, pulling a towel over his head "who are you?"

"I'm Axel" he smirked "Got it memorized?" the boy next to the redhead rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's catchphrase.

"Sure, Axel" Demyx laughed and turned to the blonde "hello"

"Hey" Roxas said "I'm Roxas, nice to meet you. What brings you here?"

Demyx shrugged, running his fingers through his hair "Zexion convinced me to come in".

Axel was about to reply be it was cut off by Zexion "Can one of you mop up the floor? It would be much appreciated. In the time I will make us some coffee".

"Fine, I will" Axel obliged, dragging the mop and bucket from the back room. He began nonchalantly mopping up the trail of water that led from the door.

"Uh, sorry you have to do that, man. Want me to?" Demyx offered, moving out of Axel's way.

"Nah, buddy, its fine." The redhead replied without stopping what he was doing "I'll end up doing this a lot today if the rain doesn't let up" He turned to Roxas for a moment, who was putting a new roll of receipt tape in the cash register "When will Marly get here?"

"Probably in a couple of hours like usual, why?"

"Got to get back at him for giving me all those espressos last night"

Roxas rolled hid big, blue eyes "you didn't have to drink them, dipshit"

"But still…" Was pretty much the redheads only retort.

"Are you two dating?" Demyx asked as chill as ever, sitting down sideways in a booth.

The three employees openly stared at the boy who spoke. It wasn't easy to tell the two were dating, seeing as how they acted towards each other. Zexion finds it interesting enough that they could be arguing and insulting each other one minute then making out another. It was just how their relationship was; it definitely fit with their personalities. Though being able to realize something like that for those two…

"Yeah. How do you know?" Axel asked, visibly perplexed.

"Well, even though Roxas insults you the second you turn away he smiles. You do too, like you like it when he does that. Guess it just kinda fit in my brain, get what I mean?" Demyx tried explaining.

Perceptive, Zexion noted as he was pouring out the coffee.

Axel finished mopping and returned the mop to the bucket, saying "so, where'd Zexion fish you from?"

"Just outside" the dirty-blonde haired boy answered, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face.

"What were you doing outside in the rain?"

"Well, I'm pretty much always outside, can't help that if you didn't notice. The rain woke me up, but I like being in the rain so that's okay. There's not much to do sometimes so days when it rains are awesome"

"Even though getting soaked is inevitable" Zexion muttered

Axel smirked at the seemingly worried Zexion before informing "Well you should feel special, Zexion over there isn't one to just be nice to anyone, no matter how bad it is" the redhead made his way back behind the counter to poke Roxas, who was idly arranging cups.

"Extra special" the blue-eyed blond agreed

Demyx turned away, smiling secretly to himself. Zexion himself chose to just ignore that whole conversation as he finished making all their scalding hot coffees. He handed his coworkers their own then made his way to Demyx. He sat across from him, sliding the coffee towards the other. Demyx eyed him suspiciously, not touching the coffee.

"It's on me" Zexion told him quietly, looking down at his own coffee.

"Damn Axel there is something wrong with you, it's burning hot" Roxas exclaimed after watching Axel down half of his coffee like it was cold.

Axel gave him his signature grin before announcing "Please, I would think you'd be used to it, thinking of all the hot things that have been in your mouth"

"My god Axel, shut the hell up" Roxas pushed his redhead boyfriend away, face flushed in either embarrassment, anger, or both.

Zexion didn't pay any attention to the conversation that his coworkers were having, choosing instead to watch Demyx in thought.

The slate-haired boy didn't often find himself questioning his actions. Well, actually, this was the first time he's ever acted like that towards a stranger. Sure he was polite when people talked to him but he never _tried _to talk to others, which explains his lack of friends and a social life. Not that he minded. It's not as if he was trying to be mean, it was more like he wouldn't do things that he didn't have to do.

Demyx shifted under the shorter boy's gaze, a blush dusting his pale face. "I, um, thanks for the coffee but you didn't have to do this" he fiddled with his hands, to give something to distract him.

"I'm aware that is wasn't an obligation but I felt compelled" Zexion stated bluntly. _If only I could figure out why. _

"Thank-you Zexion, I mean it, this is like the nicest thing someone has ever done for me" Demyx smiled brightly, warming his hands on his coffee.

"We open in five minutes" Roxas called.

Zexion tore his eyes away from Demyx for a second before going back to his slightly awkward observing.

"Zexion are you going to stare at him all day? Have you no shame?" Roxas laughed, Axel joining a second later.

The genius sighed, getting up from the booth "ask me if you need anything" Zexion told the boy before going to his spot on one of the cash register. Axel flipped over the sign on the door to let the outside world know they were open.

It took a while for people to start to come; most of the usual costumers came for their coffee before heading off to work. The morning wore on; it was one of those days in between busy and slow. It was all incredibly boring to Zexion. He stood as quiet as possible at the register he and Roxas would switch, since they both had problems with things like that. Roxas (depending on how tired he is) would end up being an ass to certain costumers while Zexion, well, he could be the same but he usually just chooses to ignore those who bother him. Zexion's problem was confusing people, a lot (usually not on purpose). Axel rarely had troubles with people, when he did it was usually just jerks who think they were all high and mighty. When it neared midday business started to slow, like usual.

Zexion sighed; he still had a couple more minutes until he could take his break, which was usually the time when Marluxia arrived. He glanced over at Demyx, who was strategically making a teepee with straws. Well at least he found a way to entertain himself. Demyx caught Zexion's eye and smiled before his teepee toppled down, a few straws rolling to the floor. The dirty-blond haired male pouted in defeat. The slate-haired boy smiled in amusement.

Suddenly the door swung open and a pink-haired man dashed into the café. He twirled on his heal, holding up a pink rose slightly darker than his hair. "Don't worry lovelies, the gorgeous Marluxia has arrived" he dipped in a low bow before elegantly striding behind the counter. Those that were staring soon lost interest and went back to whatever they were doing. The three employees barely even took notice of their boss and his entrance. They just leaned back and enjoyed the fact that no new costumers were coming in yet.

"I think this rose brings out my eyes" Marluxia gushed at them, trying to get their attention.

"I think my fist might just bring out your eyes" Roxas threatened.

"Oh, you're extra feisty today, hmm?" Marluxia went to the back to get his apron, putting it on as he walked back out "you look sleep deprived"

"It's your fault" Axel complained, sliding down to the floor to sit.

Zexion decided not to get involved, he didn't know what Axel was planning for their pink haired boss and he didn't want to be around when it happened. "I'll be taking my break then" He informed them. The slate haired boy then made his way back to Demyx, sitting across from him again. Marluxia had his eyes trained on him curiously.

"Who's the cute boy Zexion is with?" The flamboyant pink-haired man asked flicking hair out of his face.

"Well we don't really know much about him. Even though you can't really tell by how he acts, he's homeless. I find it interesting enough that Zexion himself brought him in from the rain." Roxas said

"Yeah, it's so unlike him, but hey, I'm not complaining" Axel added putting his arms behind his head.

"Oh, I see. Very interesting… maybe our Zexion is opening up a little then, hmm?" Marluxia commented

"Doubt it" the couple said in unison.

oOoOoOo

"Hello" Zexion greeted as he was sliding into the booth across from Demyx

"Hey Zexion, you look bored" Demyx grinned, propping his head up with his arm that was on the table.

The shorter boy shrugged, keeping his silence.

"Marluxia is your boss right?" the dirty-blond haired male asked, unfazed. He twirled a strand of hair around his finger, looking away at nothing in particular.

"Yes"

"Does he always make entrances like that?"

"Usually"

"Do you think he cares I'm here?"

"Yes, just positive interest most likely, he is somewhat nosy"

"Oh, okay" Demyx paused for a moment, considering something before asking "can I ask you something?"

"That is what you have been doing so far…"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

The slate-haired boy sighed "I don't know"

Demyx shrugged as if to say 'oh well'. The boy started humming to himself, swaying slightly to the beat he was creating. Every so often he would look at Zexion for only a second before looking away again. It was about two minutes before Demyx spoke up again.

The taller male looked at Zexion, suspicion crawling into his eyes again "are you trying to probe me with your mind?"

A smile started forming at the corners of the slate-haired boy's lips; he said nothing. Demyx leaned in closer, making the table slide slightly, and tilted his head to the side. "Hello? Did I break you?"

Zexion couldn't hold back the grin that had been threatening to emerge. The taller boy raised an eyebrow, confused. The slate-haired male hid his face in his hands and shook his head.

"You okay?" Demyx asked seriously

After a moment Zexion took his hands off his face, with small smile still evident. He brushed his long bangs down with his fingers before replying "I'm fine, it's just you were actually partially correct. It wasn't the term you probably were referring to when you say 'probe', as in alien experiments. More as its actual definition as in investigating, I'm trying to figure you out and I can't seem to be able to."

A tiny smile appeared on the others face "is that a good thing?"

Zexion nodded, looking at his hands. He seemed to be contemplating something before nodding, to himself this time, and looking up. Demyx was watching him expectantly.

"You intrigue me" the shorter boy said over the quiet chatter of the café "I think I would like to get to know you better. If you have no objections, I would like to be your friend".

The dirty-blonde haired boy grinned wildly and jumped up with what could be described as a squeal "Really Zexy? That would be awesome". Zexion blinked a couple times, surprised by the other's sudden excitement and the fact that he called him 'Zexy'. His disclosure was short-lived and he smiled, pleased with himself. He didn't care if Demyx called him that, he wanted to know him.

"Good" Zexion told him, standing up with a plan "now come with me"

Demyx didn't move, looking perplexed again. The slate-haired boy grabbed one of his wrists, pulling him up with little difficulty. The taller boy stumbled up, bumping into his new friend before finding his footing. Zexion brought Demyx behind the counter with little to no questions asked from the latter.

"Who's this Zexion?" Marluxia asked, scoping Demyx with a mischievous grin. Demyx shifted uncomfortably under the pink-haired man's gaze, looking at the floor. Axel was still on the floor, looking up at Zexion with a smirk. Roxas was sitting on the back counter, diagonal from Axel.

"Although I assume that you already found out, this is Demyx" Zexion introduced, nodding to Demyx.

Marluxia smiled "nice to meet you, Demyx"

Demyx perked up again, his slight discomfort gone "Nice to meet you too Marluxia"

"Well aren't you an adorable thing?" Marluxia gushed striding forward quickly in attempt to get at Demyx. Zexion slid between them, stopping the pink-haired man with an extended arm.

"Well, anyhow" Zexion said, brushing away Marluxia's actions "I want Demyx to work here, is that alright?"

"Zexion what-" Demyx began but was cut off by the eccentric pink-haired boss.

"Fine with me, he can start tomorrow" Marluxia said turning on his heel and flipping his hair with a bit of an attitude. He was obviously upset that Zexion stopped his 'Demyx pursuit' but his decision was final in his mind.

Axel was whispering something in his boyfriend's ear with a grin while Marluxia walked by. Roxas had his own grin after Axel pulled away but it was quickly replaced with a look of concern "Hey, Marly, how about I make you a drink to make you feel better?" he jumped of the counter, stroking Axel's hand casually but affectionately.

"That would be amazing if you could" Marluxia pouted, waddling over to Roxas. The blonde nodded, while his boss rested his head on the table in defeat.

Axel turned to Demyx and Zexion "Congrats Dem, welcome to the job. I kinda feel bad that you don't have a better boss". Marluxia moaned something that sounded like 'why is everyone so mean to me?'.

Demyx smiled unsurely "Thanks Axel" he pulled Zexion's sleeve to get the slate-haired boy's attention. Zexion turned and the taller boy shot a look of worry in his direction. He hesitated before grabbing Demyx's hand reassuringly with a smile. The dirty-blonde haired male smiled back but couldn't shake the uncertain feeling he had.

"Axel can you help me with something?" Roxas asked from behind his shoulder.

"Will I get something in return?" The red head asked, already heading to the blonde.

"Maybe"

Once Axel was out of earshot Demyx turned to Zexion "Okay suddenly a turn of events in my life…" he trailed off not knowing exactly what to say.

"I myself don't know what prompted me to do this…"

"Maybe you're just nice but no one knows it since you're so closed up from the world" Demyx suggested with a shrug

The shorter boy snorted "hardly"

"Then maybe it's just one of life's unanswerable questions"

"I guess it is" Zexion mumbled then changed the subject "well it's my lunch time, what do you want?"

Demyx raised an eyebrow "come again, Zexy?"

The slate-haired boy rolled his eyes "What do you want? Technically you work here now; Marluxia doesn't care if we take things from here. So what would you like?"

Demyx stared dumbly at the shorter boy, without a word. Zexion sighed, grabbing a couple of warm croissants out of the glass container and handing one to Demyx "Just eat it". He took a small bite out of his own croissant, almost glaring at the taller boy. Something about how the other was acting bothered him.

"Thanks" The dirty-blonde haired boy chirped before taking a bite happily.

"Don't thank me, thank Marluxia" Zexion turned slightly to hide the small smile that was forming "but do it in a couple of weeks after he has given up on groping you"

Demyx's eyes filled with terror "that's kinda scary. He needs to get a boyfriend or something". The genius nodded in agreement, they all thought that since they had all met the pink-haired man.

Speaking of Marluxia…

"Ahgh! Wha- haaa! My god Roxas what did you put in this! Ack!" the pink haired boss blurted, breathing deeply with his tongue out. The commotion he was creating drew all the attention of the people in the café (again). He spilt the drink Roxas gave him on the counter. The reddish drink expanded and dripped to the floor like rain. His deep dark blue eyes were squinted as they began to water perceptibly. If he were to describe the feeling it would be extremely intense stinging, like continuously pouring alcohol into a deep wound-No, worse- that plus bringing down a hot iron to every cell in his mouth. Exhaling only made it worse. He could practically visualize his taste buds dying and screaming in agony. So hot it was as if hell decided to throw a party, spicy heat seeping into every corner.

"Hot sauce. Specialty of Axel" Roxas informed, trying not to laugh as Marluxia hissed and jumped in circles.

"Mah thongue is numb" At this point the pink-haired man was rolling back and forth on the floor, muttering as if it was going to stop the burning.

"Hey that was some expensive hot sauce, man, made from ghost pepper" Axel laughed wildly, leaning against Roxas for support. Marluxia glared and ran to the back room in search of water since his employees obviously we're not going to give him any.

They all watched as his pink hair disappeared from the entrance. Demyx grinned then started to laugh, joining the other two boys in their delight. Zexion just shook his head; his eyes had a glint of amusement in them. But, eventually the laughter ceased and things died down.

"That was funny… but it was kinda mean. Couldn't you have hurt him or something?" Demyx asked the fiery redhead

"You haven't even seen Roxas when he's cranky. Marly is lucky I only went that far." The green-eyed boy said, leaning down and nuzzling Roxas affectionately.

Roxas scooted away from the taller male with a glare "Do you get paid for your job as an idiot?"

Axel smiled "I didn't mean it in a bad way; I love it when you're cranky". Roxas huffed but didn't move away when the other slung an arm casually over his shoulders.

Demyx was about to speak again when Marluxia came prancing back out of the back room. He sniffed "You're lucky I'm so amazing that I won't kill you for that, Axel. I know you were in on it too, Roxas, but I know how the spawn of the devil can influence you so it's okay".

"Let's consider us even then" Axel nodded extending a hand. The pink-haired boss took it, agreeing.

Zexion pulled the dirty-blonde haired boy to the side "I have to get back to work soon. I'll get out in a couple of hours" he muttered airily.

"Okay" Demyx smiled, wanting nothing more than to hug the boy standing in front of him.

oOoOoOo

The slate-haired boy walked over to Axel five minutes before he planned to leave. Axel regarded him with a raised eyebrow, his arms crosses waiting for Zexion to speak.

"I have a favor to ask of you" Zexion started with a stoic expression "I want Demyx to live with me for a while. I was wondering if perhaps you could bring me some clothes for him if you don't mind."

Axel grinned "Sure bookworm, I can't deny that, especially since it's you of all people. Rox and I will be over in an hour then."

Zexion nodded and walked over to the bouncy boy waiting for him. Now, all he had to do was convince Demyx to go home with him. That shouldn't be too hard. Zexion motioned for Demyx to follow him outside. The rainclouds had cleared and the sun was shining once again. The air was cool and crisp with the smell of rain still evident. The shorter boy stopped a couple of steps outside the door.

"Demyx may I ask you something? It's important" the genius informed the other

"Sure, what is it?"

"Would you like to come live with me for awhile?" he asked cautiously

Demyx stared sadly at the shorter boy for awhile before looking down "Please don't be so nice to me…" The taller boy snapped his eyes shut; it was the barrier that kept back his tears. He bit his lip and clenched his fist, holding back the threatening shudder.

"Demyx…"

"I have nothing to give in return" Demyx said a bit forcibly.

Zexion crossed his arms in thought, a little shocked with the boy in front of him. After only seconds of contemplating he came to a solution "you do. You will do the house work for me. That's more than enough in return. Now calm down".

Demyx took a deep, wavering breath before finally opening his bright aqua-green eyes. A few hot tears that were held back pored over to his face but he didn't shut them again.

"Do you mean it?"

"I would not have said it if I was not serious"

Demyx's bright smile returned then, with even more happiness "Okay, it's a deal, Zexy". Zexion couldn't help but smile back.

oOoOoOo

Zexion opened the door to his apartment, letting Demyx in after him. The apartment itself seemed homey in a Zexion sort of way. The walls of the living room were a navy blue and the floor was carpeted in a slightly off-white color. There were a couple of white bookshelves against the wall, of course filled with books Zexion had accumulated over the years. An old black couch sat behind a simple glass table. Ahead of the living room was a small open kitchen to the right and a small round table that served as the dining table to the left. To the right in between the kitchen and living room was a hallway that led to two doors, one to the bedroom, and one to the bathroom.

"Welcome" The shorter boy announced with a small wave of his hand. Demyx walked in, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"Are you sure about this Zexion? I mean I could be a bad guy or something, and steal stuff" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I honestly doubt that"

"But I could be"

"Of course, but I don't think you are"

"Just because you don't think I am doesn't mean I'm not"

"I am usually right"

"Usually"

"Ninety-nine percent"

Demyx sighed, the conversation was getting nowhere "there's still that one percent"

Zexion made his way to his bookshelf, picking out one and checking the title "Which I am doubtful about" he said making his way to the couch and sitting down.

"Okay but don't be surprised when all your stuff is gone" Demyx said, offhandedly waving his hand as if it were obvious and simple.

"I still would not believe it was you" The slate-haired genius opened his book and was idly staring at the contents. Demyx hovered close by.

"Why not?"

Zexion looked up from his book, watching the taller boy that was standing a few feet away from him then turned back to his book without a word. Demyx sat on the floor, giving up; he couldn't beat Zexion with reason since the genius was aware of it. Obviously the slate-haired boy had already thought about that possibility before inviting Demyx to live with him, coming to the conclusion that he wasn't a 'bad guy'.

The pair sat in comfortable silence before there was a knock on the door. Demyx looked up curiously, distracting himself from the thoughts in his head. He watched as the genius closed the book and placed it gently on the table. He walked past, motioning for the other boy to follow him. The dirty-blonde haired male stood, doing as was told.

Zexion opened the door, already aware of who was on the other side. The boys were met by a redhead with a smirk and a blonde with an only vaguely interested look on his face. Axel was leaning against the doorway, a box tucked under his long right arm. The shorter boy was by a bigger box that had been placed on the floor.

"Hey you two, long time no see right?" Axel joked as a greeting

"Hello, come in" the slate haired boy told him, moving out of the way. Axel walked in, leaving Roxas in the hallway whose expression changed from slightly uninterested to 'I want to hurt you'.

"Uh, hey" Demyx spoke, watching them. He put his hand on his mouth and shook his head in a way that reflected disappointment "Did you make Roxas carry the bigger box up the stairs?" he asked the redhead.

"Yeah he did actually" Roxas answered for him sourly. Axel grinned and returned to the hallway to retrieve the box Roxas had.

"That's messed up" Demyx almost laughed. The blue-eyed blonde followed his boyfriend in, arms crossed and eyes fixed in a glare.

"It is as if you want him to be irritated with you" Zexion added "nevertheless, thank-you for this" he closed the door and walked to the others by the table.

"Sure thing, Zexion" Axel said before whispering something into his boyfriend's ear, the latter looking as if he didn't want to hear it.

Demyx tapped a box curiously before asking "what are these?"

"They are for you" the slate-haired boy informed, nodding to the other boy faintly.

Demyx laughed adorably at something he thought, not even bothering to ask what was inside. Demyx's laugh was kind of cute, the genius noted.

Cute?

Zexion brushed his bangs down, trying to hide even more of his face.

"So, you're welcome, see you at work" Axel said with a short wave "call if you need anything". He heading to the door, Roxas following close behind.

"You better freaking carry me down the stairs" the blonde muttered, finally saying something since they got there, still angry. Axel grinned.

"Bye guys" Demyx said before the door was closed and he and Zexion were alone again.

The slate-haired boy sighed before composing himself "There are clothes in the boxes, the bathroom is on the right down that hallway, so you can go take a shower. There should be towels in the cabinet and you can use my stuff in there until we buy you things tomorrow".

Demyx nodded, beaming. The slate haired boy sat down to study with a small smile, Demyx seemed pretty happy.

oOoOoOo

The dirty-blonde haired boy had done what was told and was happily taking a shower while the other studied. Zexion read over the same paragraph again, slumped over his book.

_'Epistemology is the study of our method of acquiring knowledge. The basis of it answers the question "how do we know". It covers the nature of concepts, the constructing of concepts, logical reasoning, and the validity of the senses, in addition to ideas, thoughts, emotions, memories, and all things mental. It is concerned with how our minds are related to reality, and whether these relationships are valid or invalid.'_

The genius sighed. He had decided to skip night school the moment he chose to let Demyx live with him. He would have that night plus the weekends to get the other boy settled in and perhaps compose a plan for Demyx's work. It was good timing though; Zexion had night school only on Fridays and Wednesdays, working Friday mornings. The rest of the week days he worked after school in the afternoon and didn't work Wednesday mornings. He had the day off on Sundays and worked only a few hours on Saturday, a day that every so often was called off because the low activity. It was a confusing schedule but the genius had gotten the hang of it. Now that Zexion thought about it, it was perfect timing actually.

Demyx stepped out of the door, hot steam from the shower drifting out the entrance. He wrapped his towel around his neck, smiling cheerfully. Zexion looked up from his book as his friend walked in from the hallway, widening his eyes slightly. Demyx wore a black tee-shirt that had a design of a blue electric guitar and grey sweatpants that hung loosely on his too thin waist. Some color came into the boy's face from being in the warm shower. Even with his thinness Zexion could clearly see the toned muscles Demyx had. The most apparent feature though, was the hair style he came out with- a sort of mullet/Mohawk style. It was visible shorter and a few strands of hair that wasn't sticking up fell over his face.

Demyx smiled nervously "I had to cut my hair, you don't mind right?"

Zexion shook his head "I don't mind at all, I think it suits you quite well actually." He closed the book on his lap, motioning for the other to sit next to him. The dirty-blonde haired boy flopped down on the couch comfortably, peering at one of the textbooks on the table. The genius didn't really have a purpose for asking the boy to sit next to him, he just assumed if not Demyx might feel awkward. They two boys sat in comfortable silence, well as comfortable as it could be with Zexion's staring.

"Do you like music?" Demyx asked, breaking the silence.

Zexion shrugged "I guess so though I would not consider it an imposing part of my life if that is what you are suggesting"

"Well I do" the taller informed happily "it's the best thing in the world" he leaned back with a dreamy smile on his face. Zexion let out a small smile, he could get used to this.

oOoOoOo

Demyx's first day at the Café went fairly well; Marluxia had him cleaning messes un-courteous people left behind but he quickly got the hang of things. The bouncy blonde was exceedingly sociable to the costumers, becoming a quick favorite in the café. You see, thanks to the flamboyant Marluxia, the café was known for having _pretty boys._ Demyx definitely hit that mark. The pink-haired boss quickly provided the newbie with his own honorary green apron to signify he was officially part of the pack.

The day after, on Sunday, Zexion took his friend to the store, handing him one hundred munny and giving him twenty minutes to return. The taller boy had a few retorts but, of course, the slate-haired boy would not hear a word of it, prompting to sit and wait. Demyx came back with all the usual necessities and a book called 'how to win arguments' but Zexion was sure it was just to make a point.

As days go on the pair began to become closer to each other, going into a daily routine. It was simple- when Zexion would go to school Demyx would say home cleaning or doing nothing depending on whether or not there was something to clean. It became the usual thing in little over a month. All the while, the genius would try to grasp the idea of Demyx. Just Demyx. He still did not quite understand why he was so, drawn (? he guessed was the word) to the peppy boy. The young college student, though, was happy to see that his friend was beginning to look healthier. It was troubling, Demyx never seemed to want to talk about his past, of course, Zexion never asked but the former never mentioned it either. What he did learn however meant more to him. In the end, as long as the other was well they were content.

oOoOoOo

"Demyx, wake up" Zexion muttered, nudging the sleeping boy on the couch. Demyx shifted to face the direction that was not where the genius was, pulling the blanket over his face. He was wrapped up in the blue cocoon that was his comforter and it was already noon.

"Go away, Zexion" Demyx complained as he was moving about.

"It is your birthday today, get up already" Zexion crossed his arms, staring down at the boy who could not see him.

"Then let me stay here and do nothing" the sleep boy whined as he scrunched up more into his cocoon.

"I have a present for you but if you don't want it…" Zexion trailed off expecting a reaction.

Demyx peaked out over his blanket, having to crane his neck over to look up at the other boy with a "really?"

"Of course"

The bouncy blonde jumped up, excitement filling him to the brim, and possibly overflowing. The blanket also seemed to bound off of him like it wasn't even around him. It was hard to believe he was even sleepy before.

"Wait here" The slate-haired boy said, making his way around the couch and into the small hall where the present was. Demyx nodded without a word, a huge grin plastered on his face. Zexion strolled back, the gift in hand, standing behind the couch.

"Axel, Roxas, and I saved up to buy this for you," Zexion explained.

Demyx turned around to look at the genius and widened his eyes when he saw what the other brought. In Zexion's hands was the most beautiful guitar he had ever seen. Demyx gaped at it, taking in all the details. It was made of a dark wood that shined in the light without blemish. He took in the curvature of the body and the long neck. Zexion moved over to hand the present to the mystified boy, a smile beginning on the edges of his lips. Demyx grabbed the prize gently, running a hand over it as if it were fragile glass. He felt the smooth texture of the instrument and slid his fingers on the strings creating a low humming sound.

Zexion decided to break the silence "I realize it is not the same as a sitar but I hope you do enjoy this as much"

Demyx nodded, unable to speak. He got up a moment later, leaning the guitar carefully on the couch and facing the shorter boy. With a swift move he brought Zexion into a hug, breathing in his slate hair.

"I love it, thank you so much," Demyx muttered, holding the other boy tightly. Zexion got over the shock of sudden contact and slung his own arms around the taller boy. The genius found himself wanting to snuggle more into Demyx's warmth but pulled away before it was too much to bear. They looked away from each other, not noticing the light blushes they both had dusted on their faces.

Zexion shuffled back into the hallway, saying a quick "you're welcome". He stopped by the bathroom door, in a spot where Demyx could not see him, and leaned against the wall. The genius sighed, sliding down the wall and onto the floor. His arms tingled from where he made contact with Demyx and heat was blatant on his face. He brushed his bangs down hastily in troubled anxiety, an attempt to hide his face more. The genius hugged his legs and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. It was that feeling again. That strange feeling that kept growing stronger as the days wore on. He did not know what it was, well at least, he did not let himself know, continuously denying any idea. How was he to keep this up? Hiding his…infatuation? That seems about the right word. Infatuation… why? The slate haired boy leaned his head back to the wall with a simple answer- because it was Demyx.

_Pathetic_, he thought. He was _emoing _in the hallway. The genius perked up slightly, hearing the familiar sound of Demyx's voice accompanying a guitar. The dirty-blonde haired boy was singing, his beautiful voice resonating of the walls of the apartment.

_Separate, sifting through the wreckage  
I can't concentrate, searching for a message  
In the fear and pain, broken down and waiting  
For the chance to feel alive_

Now in my remains  
Our promises that never came  
Set the silence free  
To wash away the worst of me

Come apart, falling in the cracks  
Of every broken heart, digging through the wreckage  
Of your disregard, sinking down and waiting  
For the chance, to feel alive

Now in my remains  
Our promises that never came  
Except this silent rain  
To wash away the worst of me

Like an army, falling  
One by one by one  
Like an army, falling  
One by one by one  
Like an army, falling  
One by one by one  
Like an army, falling  
One by one by one

Now in my remains  
Our promises that never came  
Except this silent rain  
To wash away the worst of me

Zexion hustled over to peek at Demyx from the corner of the hallway. His eyelids fluttered down to a half-lidded dream-state, watching Demyx sing. His heart sped up and he clenched the corner of the wall in dim awareness. He could not deny it anymore; it seemed like an impossible task. The slate-haired boy shook his head, he was a genius, and he should not have been denying the facts. It was not just curiosity or infatuation; he was utterly in love with Demyx.

With a final stroke of his guitar, Demyx finished the song, smiling happily. He was completely unaware of the realization that was happening in Zexion's mind.

"Demyx" Zexion called, coming out of his hiding spot and into the living room.

Demyx looked over his shoulder cutely with a small smile "yes?"

The slate-haired boy stopped the blush that was coming on and sat next to his friend saying, "I want to know".

"What do you want to know?" A questioning look was shot at him.

"I want to know about what happened before"

"Oh!" Demyx realized, perking up with bright, aqua-green eyes "Sure I'll tell you, Zexy". Well, that was easier than the genius thought it would be.

"When I was just a baby my mother died. My dad couldn't take care of me himself so he gave me to Twilight Orphanage and about a month later he died too. They said he died of a broken heart, from losing both my mother and me. He left me his Sitar" Demyx shrugged sadly and continued "I liked it at the orphanage, it was alright. I lived there until I was fifteen. By then I started to feel trapped and longed for something different, for adventure. So, I decided to leave. I couldn't take my Sitar though… that was the only thing that made me want to stay. I left and started doing things my own way, traveling around, living off money I got from singing. It was awesome for a time, for over three years, but then I started getting lonely." He stopped smiling at the slate-haired boy who was listening intently "then you show up and change everything".

Zexion smiled shyly "I'm glad"

oOoOoOo

Zexion stood at the door of the orphanage. It had been a week after Demyx told him about him about his past and he was determined to do something about a certain problem. The genius knocked on the door, causing it to create a hollow sound. After some research he finally found Twilight Orphanage, only twenty minutes away.

The dark door opened with a _creeeeek_, revealing a woman probably in her twenties.

"Hello? May I help you?" the girl asked politely.

"Yes, I was wondering if you have a sitar, owned by a boy who lived here four years ago. His name is Demyx" Zexion replied, equally polite.

Her eyes brightened when she heard the name "Demyx? Oh, yes I know Demyx! How is he?"

"He's great" Zexion answered with a nod before asking again "do you happen to still have his sitar?"

She nodded "I think it may be in the attic, wait here, sir" the women closed the door, leaving Zexion outside.

For an orphanage, it definitely lacked children, Zexion noted, examining a potted plant next to the door. It was well kept though; the grass looked freshly cut and the bushes looked newly trimmed. After only a short time, the woman came back, opening the door with only slight difficulty.

"Here it is" she opened the door completely so Zexion could see the sitar in her hands. It was blue and dusty from sitting in the attic for years, and unused for that same reason. It rather looked like a guitar, slightly longer with a smaller body and a thicker neck that had seven strings. Demyx was right it was beautiful. The woman handed the genius the dusty sitar with a smile.

"Thank you" Zexion nodded to her, holding the strange instrument carefully.

"No problem. Just tell Demyx Tifa says hi" she waved him off and closed the door.

Zexion sighed in both contentment and exhaustion. The things he does for Demyx.

When the genius got home, he put the Sitar in his bedroom where it leaned against the bed. His room had the same carpeting as the rest of the house but the walls were more of a grey-blue. His bed had black sheets and was next to a small, dark nightstand.

When Zexion found Demyx, he was in the Kitchen doing who knows what. There was a broken egg on the counter, oozing over to the tile floor. Flour dusted everywhere alongside that with sugar and even some butter melting on the counter. The oven was on, being peered into by the bouncy blonde.

Zexion Stared blankly at the flour-covered boy "you're cleaning this up".

Demyx jumped up, frightened, and turned slowly to the boy with a nervous smile "uh… you're home early"

"Yes, I am. And you're covered in flour, would you like to keep pointing out the obvious?"

Demyx shook his head with a sigh "nah I'm good, don't worry Ill clean up when I'm done."

"I brought you something," Zexion said, making his way around broken eggshells to get to the taller boy.

"What is it?" Demyx asked cocking his head to the side in the cute manner of his.

"Come on" Zexion grabbed the taller boys hand on slight impulse and pulled him out of the kitchen, not even noticing the flour on his hand. He towed the musician to his bedroom, the latter oblivious to what was going on.

Zexion opened the door… and he saw it.

Demyx stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the sitar leaning casually against the bed.

"M-my sitar..." he stuttered out, tears forming in his eyes "you found it?" he turned to Zexion, who nodded. Demyx walked forward, letting go of Zexion's hand. He got on his knees, running hand gently down the Sitar, disturbing the dust that lay there.

Then poor Zexion was nearly tackled to the ground, a sudden and wild hug coming from Demyx. The dirty-blonde haired boy snuggled into Zexion's neck, hot tears dripping onto his shoulders.

"Thank you" he muttered, pulling in the shorter boy tighter. Zexion smiled into the musician's chest, soaking up all of the others warmth.

Demyx pulled away sadly "why are you always so nice to me?" more tears fell from his eyes "I don't get it. I feel like you feel sorry for me or something…"

Zexion stepped away, taken aback and a bit insulted "It has nothing to do with your previous situation, or past, or anything along those lines" it was a chore to keep his voice from wavering, he didn't want to see Demyx so upset "for some reason… I just wanted to know you… figure you out…" Zexion bit his lip, unsure what to say.

"Then why me of all people?" he asked, trying to wipe away his tears with the back of his hand, only to get more flour on his face.

"It could only be you…" Zexion mumbled truthfully but didn't go unheard. Demyx widened his eyes at him, a small smile forming on his lips.

"I get it… It's kinda like how I feel. I don't just like you cause you're nice to me. I love you and everything about you, not just that…" he looked Zexion straight in the eyes "is that similar?" Zexion saw where he was getting at… (Isn't he the genius?)

"You love me?" Zexion asked, taking a step forward. Demyx looked away with a blush, nodding hopefully. The slate-haired boy reached out tentatively and grabbed the taller boys shirt, bringing his head down to the others chest. He let out a relieved sigh, as Demyx looked down on him curiously, hesitant to wrap his arms around the other.

"I was beginning to think my love was unrequited," Zexion whispered, holding on tighter. With that, Demyx did wrap his slim, muscular arms around the shorter boy, a bright smile appearing on his face. Zexion sunk into his warmth contently.

After a long moment, Demyx pulled away slightly, bringing a hand under Zexion's chin to make him look up.

"You know, you gave me more than just a home" the musician smiled, leaning closer "you gave me a reason to exist". Demyx brushed aside Zexion's bangs with his free hand to look into both of his deep blue eyes. The slate-haired boy blinked, unfamiliar with that perspective. He had never let anyone do that before.

The musician finally leaned in, closing the distance between them for only a second before pulling back again.

"Is something wrong?" Zexion asked breathily with half-lidded eyes, strands of hair falling back into place.

Demyx shook his head with his usual smile "no, never better". Zexion showed his own rare smile, pulling Demyx into another kiss. Their eyes fluttered closed, wanting nothing more than to be with each other. The musician kissed back enthusiastically, brushing his tongue over the slate-haired boy's bottom lip. The genius immediately granted him access, sinking deeper into the warm kiss. Zexion didn't care if Demyx was a mess, covered with flour. He didn't care that it was unlike him, he wanted it to be like that, only for Demyx. He only wanted Demyx. They fought for dominance, Demyx winning out in the end. Passion flowed between them like a river in a dream. The love between them was evident as the sun, burning endlessly.

They pulled away, a trail of saliva still connecting them, lightly panting from lack of oxygen. Their lips were slightly bruised and sore They pressed their foreheads together, looking loving at each other.

"Be my lover?" Demyx whispered, playing with the genius's hands.

"Asking is not necessary" Zexion muttered back, leaning forward so their noses touched too.

Demyx giggled, "I love it when you talk like that"

"How so?"

Demyx giggled once again, kissing the shorter boy on the cheek. Zexion blushed from that small gesture, biting his lip.

"You have no idea how adorable that is," Demyx mumbled, kissing the slate-haired boy on the neck "wanna snuggle?"

"Eh, sure?"

That was all Demyx needed to hear, pulling Zexion over to the bed. The musician moved his prized sitar to lean against the nightstand and hopped onto the bed. Zexion followed suit, cuddling close to Demyx under the covers. The musician let his lover use his arm as a pillow, wrapping the other around him protectively. He leaned over, giving the genius butterfly kisses down to his neck. Demyx kissed his neck again, that time nipping at the spot.

"What are you doing?" Zexion questioned, though he didn't really mind what the other was doing.

Demyx laughed poking his lovers nose "I'm leaving my mark"

oOoOoOo

Zexion listened to Demyx's heartbeat as he slept, the rhythmic sound creating a state of peace in his mind. Their limbs were entangled together under the black comforter of the bed, making it a little too warm but no less comfortable. The genius brought his hand over to his neck to trace around the love bite Demyx was so happy to give him. Zexion smiled softly to himself then gave Demyx a quick peck on the nose before inevitably drifting off to sleep.

"Zexy… Zexy? Zexion. Wake up…" Demyx shook the boy still asleep, snuggled next to him in the warm comforter. The slate-haired boy stirred, looking up at the musician drowsily. The smaller boy mumbled something incoherent.

"What?"

"What time is it?" Zexion asked again. It was still dark as far as he could tell from the window.

"Like five forty in the morning"

Blue eyes glared at him "go back to sleep".

"But it's raining!" Demyx whined, shaking Zexion some more "Let's go outside, please?" the musician gave him his best puppy dogface, bottom lip quivering.

Zexion stared at the pleading boy hovering over him before sighing "fine".

"Yes!" he pulled Zexion out of bed in a flash, dragging him to the door. The slate-haired boy barely had time to put on his shoes as the obviously stronger boy dragged him out of the apartment.

"Come on!" Demyx called, racing down the stairs.

"Slow down" Zexion retorted sourly

The boys reached the outside, where billions of water droplets fell from the sky, splashing onto the pavement. Demyx twirled in the falling rain, catching as many as he could, the drops seeping into his clothes. The musician smiled at Zexion, running over to him and giving him a quick kiss before turning his attention to the rain once more.

Zexion watched his lover smiled happily, looking up into the rain. He looked even happier then when he first saw him… to think that was even possible. Demyx jumped into a nearby puddle, causing water to disperse in all different directions. His pajamas were unavoidably soaked. Rain pattered loudly against the pavement. The droplets glided down Demyx's upturned face. It was not a cold rain, Zexion noted, looking up into the dark clouds the rain was falling from. He looked back down to see Demyx with a content smile braced on his damp face. His hair fell in wet clumps, sticking to his face, but he didn't care. Aqua green eyes drifted to Zexion with a light blush.

The rain wasn't so bad, Zexion decided as he watched the boy in the rain.

**End.**

**Watch the Sky.**


End file.
